


Can I stay here tonight?

by quatresnuku



Category: Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Zi-O, Tokusatsu
Genre: Boys Kissing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Morning Wood, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quatresnuku/pseuds/quatresnuku
Summary: Just before Sougo was about to fall asleep for a night there was a knock on the door."Can I stay here tonight?" Geiz asked.





	Can I stay here tonight?

Kamen Rider zi-o

Sougo x Geiz

Rated M

 

              Three days after Woz and Geiz started sharing a room there was a knock on Sough’s bedroom door. Sougo who was about to fall asleep answered it with a yawn.

              “Oh Geiz-kun,” he said. The rider from the future stood in his doorway dressed in his normal sleeping clothes, a t-shirt and his boxers, holding his pillow.

              “Zi-o,” he sighed, “Can I sleep in here?”

              “Did you and Woz have a fight again?”

              “No, I forgot how badly he snores and now he talks in his sleep,” Sougo chucked at the thought of Woz doing his speeches in his sleep.

              “Well? Can I sleep in here or not?”

              “Oh, of course,” and he let him into his room. Sougo closed the door and climbed back into his bed. Geiz put his pillow on the floor and started to lie down. “What are you doing?”

              “What does it look like I’m doing?”

              “I know but wouldn’t it be more comfortable to sleep in the bed?” he suggested moving all the way to one side and patting the empty space next to him. The rider from the future thought for a moment and then climbed in besides him. The bed was narrow but there was enough room for them to lay side by side. “Good night Geiz,”

              “Good night, Zi-o,” and he turned on his side away from him.

              The next morning Geiz woke up first. He was used to getting up when the sun rose. He found a warm weight against him. He opened his eyes to find Sougo had cuddled against him while they were sleeping. The future demon king’s head rest on his chest and his legs were curled up around Geiz. Sougo looked so blissfully, ignorant sleeping that he wondered how this was the same person as Oma Zi-o. He shifted slightly under him and moaned. He was hard. Geiz cursed being a hormonal male and tried to figure out how to get out from under Sougo without waking him up and alerting him to his situation. The other boy shifted again and Geiz bit his lips again to hold back another moan. It also wasn’t helping his situation that he could feel the future overlord’s breath on his neck.

              “Good morning,” Sougo said groggily. The future Kamen rider tensed up.

              “Morning,” he said without looking down at him. Geiz knew that Sougo could fell his erection pressed up against his leg and he started to move, “I’m just going to…”

              “Do you want me to help you with that?” Geiz froze and looked him in the face. Sougo was wearing his mischievous smile and glanced down his body. Geiz turned as red as his suit and his heartbeat got quicker. Even more blood rushed south as he contemplated the suggestion. Sougo ran his hand down the center of his chest till right about the hem of his boxers. “Hmm?”

              Geiz closed his eyes and gave a single nod yes. Sougo automatically started palming him through the fabric of his boxers which made the other boy take a sharp breath. They both shifted their bodies towards each other so they could get a more comfortable position. After a few strokes through the fabric the future overlord slipped his hand inside the boxers to touch him. Geiz moaned loudly. He tried to think when was the last time that someone else had touched him but thoughts were lost as Sougo stroke him. Moans kept on escaping his lips. He leaned in closer to him. Then as if pull by gravity their lips collided together. Sougo’s lips automatically parted and all the while he worked and jacking him off. Geiz’s moans were all swallowed by the thinner boy.

His pleasure building until he bucked into his hand and came. They broke the kiss, Geiz panting for air, his forehead rested against his. He was leaning in for another kiss when Sougo pulled back from him. He lifted his hand which still had Geiz’s cum on it to his mouth and started licking it clean, all the while making eye contact with him. He blushed even deeper and could feel his blood rushing south again.

“Well, um, thanks,” was all that the dark haired boy said as he quickly got up from the bed and left the room.

“No problem!” Sougo called after him grinning deviously.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This might be the first chapter or first of a series I haven't decided yet.


End file.
